Weight of the World
by Requiem's-Razor
Summary: While on the run from Shinra, Tseng and Reno decide to release some tension.  Takes place during "Before Crisis".  TXR. Graphic sexual content, language.  M


**A/N:** This was inspired by my story "Not So Different" and takes place during "Before Crisis". It stands on its own, but some of the events in "NSD" are mentioned, however you don't really have to know the story line for it to make sense. It's pretty much smut. ^^ If you aren't reading "NSD", who knows, it may spark your interest! XD

For those reading "NSD", this story takes place a few months prior to chapter one. I wanted to explore Tseng and Reno's relationship a bit more and it really doesn't fit into "NSD".

**Weight of the World**

Reno stood outside a small home in some village he'd never heard of. Someone had told him the name, but he couldn't remember it. All he was certain of was that the place was somewhere on the Western Continent and that no one paid them any attention. He leaned against a building, gazing at everything yet seeing nothing. Whether do to stress, shock, or tiredness mind had shut down.

"Reno!"

Tseng looked at his subordinate and fought to contain the concern and panic bubbling up within him. Reno hadn't pulled a weapon or moved an inch, seemingly unaware of his presence even though he was practically standing on him. The more the Wutain watched, the more he had to fight down his emotions.

The Wutain had known Reno for three years, give or take. He'd first met the redhead when Reno was 14 and working as a waiter in one of his favorite restaurants. They hadn't spoken beyond pleasantries and order taking, though he found him nice enough. Then one day the kid vanished. He assumed he'd moved on, found a better job, until one night on his way back to Shinra he found him unconscious in an alley. He'd picked him up, taken him to the Shinra infirmary, and found him employment within the company. Reno worked his way up and became a Turk.

Over the next few months Reno proved himself an integral member of the team. He quickly moved up the ranks and was well regarded by the other Turks, with one glaring exception: Veld. Due to tension between the two, Tseng had gone over their boss's head and made the redhead his apprentice. He was too valuable to lose and the Wutain felt Veld's motives were clouded by personal issues.

Whatever else could be said about Reno, the Turk was quick to react and always aware of his surroundings, which was the opposite of what he was seeing right now. Worried, he called the redhead's name several times and still received no response. Finally he grabbed Reno's arm hard enough to bruise and shook him. The Turk looked at him very slowly, eyes slow to focus.

"Huh?" Reno blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry yo."

"Come," Tseng said, loosening his grip and taking a step back.

Reno nodded and moved off the wall, chiding himself for zoning out like that. To him there was no excuse. Regardless of circumstance he should be focused and in control of himself. Tseng had gotten close enough to touch him and he hadn't even known it for Gaia's Sake. That was careless, not to mention dangerous.

The redhead silently followed his mentor, who turned and all but vanished into the darkness. When they'd arrived, the Wutain had immediately begun looking for shelter. Apparently he'd been successful, as now he opened the door of a small hut, waving him inside.

The two quickly scanned the hut, opening cabinets and doors to ensure they were alone. The process was made easier by the fact that the only actually room was the bathroom. Everything else, bedroom, living room, dining room, and kitchen, were designated by furniture in the open floor plan.

Determining the shelter safe and sufficient, Tseng lit a lamp resting in the middle of a small kitchen table. He glanced over at his apprentice, who was poking through the kitchen cabinets. "The owner said to help ourselves to whatever was in the kitchen."

"We could make a soup," Reno replied, pointing to a hanging basket full of vegetables. "Nothin's rotted."

"The home's owner had to leave unexpectedly today. The man I spoke with said no one had a chance to clean out the home yet."

"Guy won't mind us crashin' here?"

"I doubt anyone will tell him. I paid the Mayor enough gil to support next year's harvest for a village this size."

Reno whistled. "Pricey."

"Shinra's money," Tseng shrugged. The redhead grinned and leaned against th kitchen counter. "Is that blood on your hand?"

"Eh, yeah," Reno replied, holding his left hand up. "Thought it stopped bleedin'."

"Take off your jacket."

"Don' worry abo-"

"Now," Tseng snapped, cutting the redhead off.

Reno sighed and shrugged out of his jacket. For the first time he noticed the sleeve was shredded. Moving the arm made it scream in fiery protest and he hissed. Jacket off, he noted his shirt was covered in blood and just as torn as the jacket.

"Leviathan Reno, this should have been taken care of immediately," Tseng said, approaching and inspecting his apprentice's arm.

"Didn't think it was that bad yo."

Tseng scowled and carefully slid the shirtsleeve up to better see the jagged gash. "Sit down."

"I ca-"

"Sit."

Reno clicked his jaw shut and sat. It would be pointless to argue with Tseng. Aside from that the man was right, the wound needed tending too. He watched as his mentor filled a pan with warm water, found a washcloth, and joined him at the table. Without a word he held his arm above the pan.

As Tseng cleaned the injury, he watched Reno's face and gesture's closely. The redhead winced and flexed his fingers every now and then. Due to the reactions, the Wutain wasn't concerned about nerve, tendon, or ligament damage. When he was finished, he pulled a vial out of his pocket and handed it to Reno. "Drink."

"Ain't this the last Potion?"

"Stop questioning me."

Reno scowled, pulled the stopper out of the vial, and drank as fast as he could. The stuff tasted terrible and he knew it, so it was best to gulp it. He watched the wound close before shrugging back into his jacket and joining Tseng at the kitchen counter. Together they chopped vegetables into a stew pot, added some spices, and placed it on the stove to heat.

"Damn that made me hungry yo," Reno said, plopping down on the couch once they were finished.

"It should be ready in an hour. If you do not mind, I would like to shower while it cooks."

"Go ahead."

The Wutain disappeared into the bathroom and Reno fought to keep his eyes open. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept and his body was reminding him that sleep was a necessity, not a luxury. Maybe after Tseng finished his shower, he should take one. Perhaps it would wake him up.

"Reno?" Tseng called quietly. "Reno it's time to eat."

"Eat?" the redhead replied, confused. Tseng waved a bowl under his nose and he instantly perked up. "Fell asleep huh?" The Wutain nodded. "How long?" he asked, disappointed in himself.

"Three hours," Tseng replied, handing the bowl over along with a spoon.

"Sorry."

"Do not be so hard on yourself."

Reno scowled and took a bite. "Not bad yo," he grinned. Tseng knelt on the floor, using a small coffee table to eat upon, and nodded in agreement. "So, how easy do ya think it'll be for Shinra to locate 15 people scattered all across Gaia?" he asked quietly.

"In this case difficult. All Turks are experts in stealth, disguise, and killing."

Reno nodded, blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it. "Any word on why the hell Shinra's tryin' ta kill us?"

"No."

"No one else knows either yo."

"You have spoken with the others?" Tseng asked, surprised and curious.

"Talked ta Rude. He's with Katana, who talked to Rod, who's with Elena. They're all hidin' same as us."

"That is good to hear," Tseng replied, breathing a bit easier. "We know Veld and Cissnei are alright as well."

"Yeah," Reno exhaled. "Still leaves a half of us unaccounted for though."

Though he didn't show it, Tseng was rattled by the tired and defeated tone of his apprentice's words. Usually the redhead maintained a positive outlook, regardless of circumstance. He often suspected Reno hid behind a mask of confidence and optimism, yet this was the first proof he had. Though he would mean well, anything he said would end up sounding hollow. Instead of words, he tried to put into his eyes what he wanted to say and locked gazes.

Sky blue eyes with a hint of grey fastened onto copper-brown ones, giving Reno pause. He'd always thought Tseng's eyes were beautiful and the dull lamplight didn't change that. As a matter of fact, they were even more striking because of the sudden expressiveness. The eyes told him everything would work out somehow, that he was sorry for not being able to do more, that he was grateful for his company, and he was determined to fix the problem.

The redhead placed his bowl on the coffee table and slid off the couch, joining his mentor on the floor. The man rarely opened up in any fashion and Reno hoped his gestures and face showed his appreciation. The Wutain nodded and the rest of dinner passed by without conversation.

Once finished, Tseng collected the dishes and took them to the kitchen to wash. Reno trailed after him, gaze shifting between him and the door. Dishes done, he dried his hands on a towel and leaned against the counter. "We are as safe here as possible. Try to relax."

"I am relaxed yo."

"I would hate to see you tense."

"Yeah alright," Reno chuckled, running a hand through his hair and heading back to the couch. "I'm as relaxed as I'm gonna get anyway."

Tseng threw the towel on the counter and pushed off, joining his apprentice. He sat with a sigh, his stoic pretense crumbling with the outward puff of air. "Do you regret becoming a Turk?"

"You kiddin' me? I live fer this shit," Reno chuckled. One look at Tseng's face and the laughter abruptly died. "Seriously, bein' a Turks the only thing I've ever been good at."

"From the second I picked you up, you did not have a chance to be anything else."

_That's_ _what this is about?_ Reno thought. _He feels guility?_ "Ifrit's Hellfire, if ya hadn' picked me up I'd be dead. I didn' have to become a Turk to pay off my debt. Lots of other jobs at Shinra. I _wanted_ to be a Turk Tseng. Can ya see me sittin' at a desk all fuckin' day? Maybe I'm screwed in the head, but I love the danger, the thrill of it."

"What about the killing?"

Reno shrugged. "People die."

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "It does not bother you to help them along?"

"If it did, I couldn' do this job. I'm a tool ta be used how Shinra sees fit. Least when they ain't tryin' ta kill us."

"You speak as though you have no conscience or self worth."

"People kill each other every day for absolutely no reason. Least I got one: I get paid," Reno grinned. "There are some things I won' do though."

"Such as?"

"Won' torture or kill kids. I'll kidnap'em if I have to, but I won' hurt'em." He thought for a moment then bitterly chuckled, "Least not physically. Mentally? Can't say I ain't never traumatized one, though I can say it wouldn' have been intentional." Reno paused and sucked in a breath of air. "As fer my self worth, I know where I stand in life is all. I'm fine with it."

A loud bang interrupted the conversation and both Turks sprang up. Reno was over the back of the couch, EMR in hand, before he'd processed the actions. Tseng was next to him, kneeling with his gun aimed over the top of the couch. They shared a brief, nervous glance then focused on the door.

"Told her the boy didn't need a damned dog. Wouldn't take care of it, but did she listen? Fuck no! And now who's out walking the godsdamned thing in the dead of fucking night? Sure as hell ain't either of them!"

Reno chuckled quietly, compressing his EMR and sliding to the floor. "I ain't the only tense one yo." Tseng shrugged and holstered his sidearm.

The pair sat in silence as each regained control of their racing heart. Back against the couch, Reno tilted his head back and closed his eyes. The guy outside had no idea how grateful he should be for breathing and walking the mutt. If he or Tseng were any less trained, he'd probably be dead. He'd never understood why people took so much for granted, especially little things like breathing and walking. _Mmm, sarcasm._

Tseng sat on the floor, stretched his legs out, and sighed. Gaia what a nightmare. In less than two months, everyone on the Planet had become a potential enemy. They'd had enemies before, but they'd worked with the power, money, and authority of Shinra. That alone had kept a great deal of lesser foes at bay. For the first time he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end and as Reno would put it, it sucked.

The Wutain swallowed a bitter chuckled and looked at the younger Turk. The redhead sat with his head thrown back, legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankle, and his eyes were closed. He appeared to be completely relaxed, possibly even on the verge of sleep, but Tseng knew better. Reno could spring out of that position in a heartbeat and be ready to defend them.

Tseng's pulse sped up as a sudden realization slammed into him. The redhead wouldn't just fight for him; he'd die for him. It wasn't simply that he'd go out into battle and risk his life for him; he would literally throw himself in front of a bullet if he had to. Reno considered himself expendable, but Tseng wasn't. While it had likely always been true, it wasn't something he'd ever truly acknowledged.

The thought led his mind to the remaining Turks. Was Reno the exception or the norm? As his apprentice, the redhead might always have considered his life lesser in value than his mentor's, yet due to recent events, Veld had basically relinquished command to him. Did the other Turks now feel his life was more important than theirs? He'd felt the same towards Veld, so it wasn't that farfetched, but Leviathan he didn't want that!

"Am I covered in somethin' yo?"

"Sumimasen?" Tseng asked, returning from his thoughts.

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Must be serious if yer speaking Wutainese."

"I was lost in thought."

"No shit?" the redhead sarcastically replied. "Ya been starin' at me fer like five minutes. That was kind of a clue."

"I cannot just admire you?"

"Admi-, you hit yer head or somethin'?"

Tseng arched an eyebrow, surprised by the response. He'd just given Reno the perfect setup for a self-serving comment, something the redhead usually took advantage of. Yet he ignored it and sounded genuinely concerned. "Do you think I am a eunuch?"

"What?" Reno chuckled, confused.

"I know you find yourself attractive, so you must think I have no libido."

Reno blinked a few times then went completely still. Even his mind screeched to a halt. After a minute he returned to life in a flurry of nervous activity. The fingers of his left hand started playing with the hem of his shirt, his left foot bounced, and he looked away. "You think I'm narcissistic?" he asked, avoiding the libido comment.

"No. However you take care with your appearance and often joke or comment on the fact that you are attractive. In addition, you usually point out those that find you attractive."

"That makes me sound narcissistic," Reno halfheartedly chuckled. "Most of that stuff is guy talk, you know?"

Once again Tseng was surprised and again it wasn't what the redhead said, but how he'd said it. He figured most of Reno's everyday chatter was a front, a guy thing, so that wasn't a revelation. However, his apprentice had a tendency to butcher words and use slang. When he started using correct grammar, he was serious, very serious. He had no idea whether the redhead was aware of this habit or not. Regardless , he'd unintentionally struck a nerve. "You do not think yourself attractive," he finally stated.

"I didn't say that. It's just… " he trailed off, searching for words. Frustrated, he finally added, "People don't admire me alright? They just… don't."

Tseng was struck by Reno's agitation. At the redhead's statement his heart sank. Though he hadn't come out and said it, Reno had basically admitted any physical encounter was just a means to an end, whatever the end was. Perhaps it was the pleasure; perhaps it was something else. Regardless that left a lot to be desired. There was much more to sex than carnal pleasure, or at least there should be.

Reno watched his mentor and almost instantly regretted his words. Gaia he regretted opening his mouth at all. Tseng wasn't stupid and he'd probably picked up on everything that had been unspoken. _Way to go dumbass._ He didn't want sympathy or pity. Hell, he didn't even want understanding. He sure as hellfire didn't want to talk about it, but he'd unintentionally opened the door. _Shit._

"Reno," Tseng said, choosing his words carefully. "You are attractive. Do not ever believe otherwise. One day I am confident you will find someone who will appreciate you, _all_ of you. You will find what you have been missing, likely when you least expect it. Until then, live for the moment and keep searching."

Reno had braced himself for the questions, for everything he didn't want to answer or hear. Yet as usual his mentor threw him and he stared as his mind switched gears. Tseng apparently didn't want or need answers and his words had been laced with nothing but certainty. His relief was palpable and not for the first time he was grateful for the Wutain's insight and perspective.

Tseng watched his words sink in and some of the tension drained out of Reno. The young Turk nodded once and looked down, playing with the zipper on his jacket. He had no idea what Reno was thinking, but he looked thoughtful and indecisive. The redhead nodded again, looked up, and was suddenly six inches from his face.

Reno froze, unsure of what the hell he was doing. _Not true._ He knew what he was doing, but was fairly certain he shouldn't be doing it. _Do it anyway._ His mental war came to an abrupt end as lips pressed against his own.

The Wutain looked at the redhead's face, inches from his own, and could no longer fight his desire. He'd always found Reno attractive, but had not acted upon it, thinking it unprofessional. On top of that, he didn't know how Reno felt and he had a relationship of sorts with Veld, who disliked the redhead immensely. Veld was a thing of the past and had been for a while. There was also little doubt of the redhead's feelings now. For once he decided to listen to his own advice and work out the kinks later. That in mind, he leaned forward and joined their mouths.

Whenever in Reno's presence, cracks appeared in the walls Tseng had carefully and studiously constructed around his emotions. Now those walls crumbled entirely, leaving the Wutain temporarily overwhelmed. He grabbed the redhead by the front of his jacket and pulled them closer together.

The two parted their lips at the same time and began stroking each other's mouths heatedly. Hands explored each other's torsos as clothes were unzipped and unbuttoned. Tseng lost his tie, Reno lost his goggles, and both lost their jackets and shirts, allowing eager hands to met flesh.

Reno shifted his body so that he was facing Tseng's left side. His movements had become automatic as lust and desire flooded his brain. His right hand slid down the Wutain's muscular chest, blindly seeking the button of his pants. Having found his target, his fingers glided lower, running along his mentor's stiffened member before darting back upward to take care of the obstruction.

Tseng broke the kiss for air and Reno immediately focused on other pursuits. He kicked his shoes off as his pants were unzipped and his member sprang free. The redhead licked his lips and brought their mouths together in a kiss filled with so much pent up tension it was almost violent.

Reno closed his right hand around his mentor's cock and stroked him a few times. His own cock was twitching for attention, but he ignored it for the time being. Breathless, he pulled away and licked a trail downward until his chin bumped into his hand. He removed it, wasting no time replacing it with his mouth. Tseng sighed and jerked as his mouth and jaw stretched to accommodate his new lollipop. Soon he was moving up and down, using his tongue to circle and tease as he went.

The dark Turk panted as Reno worked. Usually he was the one doing the sucking and he'd forgotten how damned good it felt. It was clear his apprentice wasn't new at giving head either. He never stayed in once place long, giving every inch of his begging cock attention. His tongue prodded him, hands fondling his balls with just the right amount of pressure. Whatever remained of his control was used to not yell out. Noise was fine, but yelling wasn't.

Tseng watched as Reno came up for air and sprang, slamming their mouths together. The redhead yelped in surprise though it quickly turned into a moan as he rubbed his crotch. He grabbed him by the shirt and yanked, bringing them both to their feet. They moved a few steps until the back of Reno's knees hit the bed. He quickly undid the redhead's pants and slipped them off before pushing him backwards.

Reno landed on the bed on his back, propped himself up on his elbows, and stared up at the imposing sight of Tseng naked. The man's body was a work of art. Thought muscular, he was well proportioned without an inch of fat. His skin held the same light tan from head to toe with a few scars here and there. "Jacket, inner pocket," he finally managed to spit out.

The husky quality of Reno's voice made Tseng's cock bob. He wanted to pound into the redhead right then, but they were on the run after all and inhibiting the young Turk's ability to walk was not an option. Not only that, he hadn't topped in a while and didn't want to risk his being rusty causing injury.

Tearing himself away, he retrieved the jacket and found a small tube of lube in the indicated spot. His eyebrow rose, but he said nothing and returned to his apprentice. He paused for a moment to admire Reno's creamy, smooth skin, his slender frame, and his well defined, though not overblown, musculature. How the redhead could think himself unattractive was beyond him. He finally crawled onto the bed, slightly to Reno's right, and brought their mouths together.

This time the kiss was not as furious as the last. Their tongues were less hurried and more choreographed. The sensual quality did nothing to help Reno's growing need, but the probing finger at his entrance was a step in the right direction. The finger slipped in and he broke the kiss in surprise, though he didn't show it. He wasn't used to anyone using anything but their dick and he found it rather enjoyable.

After a few minutes Tseng added a second finger. Reno slammed their mouths together and kissed him passionately as he worked. Soon he added a third finger and was wiggling them apart. When the redhead started rocking onto his hand, he couldn't take it anymore. He slathered lube onto his dick and positioned himself.

Reno had flipped over as Tseng prepared himself. As the Wutain got into position, he impatiently wiggled his ass against the head of Tseng's cock. It had been a long time since he'd been filled with so much passion and desire for such a long period of time and it was driving him insane. Finally, the dark Turk eased forward and the head slipped inside him, forcing out some intelligible noise. He pressed his face into the bed and his fingers dug into the blanket. He was thoroughly convinced he might lose it, but to his relief he didn't.

It took the remainder of his willpower, but Tseng eased himself inside Reno inch by inch. Fully encased, he paused and allowed Reno to adjust. Gaia it was like he'd stuck his dick into a furnace; a really tight, pleasant, furnace. After a moment, he withdrew slowly and inched back in, pressing his chest to Reno's back and nibbling an ear in the process. The man beneath him moaned and dug his fingers into the bed harder.

Ifrit's Hellfire Tseng was thick! After he finally adjusted he began pushing back against the invading member. A second later the cock found his prostate. His back arched and his hands once again dug into cloth, forehead pressed into the mattress. "Ngh."

"I assume that was a noise of pleasure," Tseng grinned, hitting the spot again. Reno gasped and thrust backwards.

"Don't talk, just fuck," Reno half panted, half chuckled. The Wutain took his words to heart and slammed into him, knocking him forward a bit. He cried out as spots danced before his eyes. "Gods yes," he gasped.

Tseng straightened his back, grabbed Reno's ponytail, and yanked. The redhead yelped in a mix of pleasure, pain, and surprise. His hands clawed at the air for a second before realizing they were no longer on the bed. The redhead's back was curved so that his ass and the back of his head touched him, but the middle didn't. It looked painful, but Reno's face looked anything but, so Tseng continued.

"Shit," Reno muttered, as Tseng picked up the pace. In this position, he was completely at the Wutain's mercy. He couldn't bend forward, he'd just get yanked backwards, yet he couldn't lean backwards due to the position he was held in. The next thing he knew his back was completely pressed against the dark Turk's chest and he found a forearm pressed to his throat. On instinct, his hands went to the arm and his fingers dug into it, though they didn't try to pull it away. Though his thoughts were muddled, he knew Tseng wouldn't hurt him. _Least not badly._ Which was enough.

Tseng smirked as Reno was held on his knees by his left forearm. Fingers dug into his flesh though not in any effort to break free. He increased the pressure slightly and the fingers responded in kind. The amount of trust the redhead was showing both unnerved and excited him. He increased the pressure yet again, rammed into him for a few more minutes, then abruptly pulled out and let him go.

Reno fell forward and caught himself before his face slammed into the mattress. While it wouldn't have hurt, it wouldn't have looked very dignifying. He giggled at that and realized he was a bit oxygen deprived at the same instant he was flipped onto his back. Within seconds Tseng was once again inside him, stroking the fire that had begun building somewhere in the pit of his stomach. This time as the Wutain hit his prostate, his back arched so much he came off the bed and his eyes snapped closed. Tseng wasn't slamming into him, rather he was only moving about an inch, but it was right over his prostate. Every twitch turned his nerves into bolts of lightning.

After a few minutes of watching Reno spasm and jerk beneath him, Tseng stopped moving and let the redhead catch his breath. A string of curses bubbled from his apprentice's lips and he chuckled, kissing the clean line of his neck. Assured Reno had regained enough oxygen, he began moving once more.

At first Tseng thought Reno couldn't move. His hands were tangled in the sheet somewhere and his feet were flat on the bed to either side of him. He slowed his pace and lifted up, finally deciding the redhead was either consciously or subconsciously trying _not_ to touch him. "You _can_ touch me, Reno," he whispered. For a moment, the redhead looked unsure, but he finally nodded and wrapped his legs around his waist. His left hand rested on his side, but the right stayed where it was.

Reno was pissed at himself but it was overshadowed by pleasure. The simple truth was he wasn't used to being with people that wanted him to do much. The only requirement was that he not just lay there. As a matter of fact, unnecessary touching was usually frowned upon. _Gods I'm a whore_. No, he was a Turk. _Both thanks to Veld._ Suddenly a hand wrapped around his cock and sucked away his ability to think. All that mattered or that he was aware of was Tseng. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck and nibbled on his bottom lip as his prostate was assaulted again.

Looking into the Wutain's eyes, Reno felt some weight leave his chest. Somewhere along the way he'd convinced himself that no one would ever really care about him. Gain pleasure from him sure, but actually care about him? No way. It was pathetic and completely emo, but true. Without trying, Tseng had proved him wrong. The two weren't compatible as far as a lasting relationship and they both knew it, but they _did_ love each other.

As the realization sunk in, a ball of emotion coiled in his stomach and raced through his system. The sensation was hard to describe, but it was close to butterflies in the stomach. Everything he felt, emotionally and physically, became heightened to the point he was writhing in pleasure. He was unable to form words, so the only sounds that escaped him were sounds of passion.

Tseng continued pumping in and out of Reno as some inner dam within the redhead burst. With the obstacle out of the way, the redhead became even more active than before. His hands roamed over him, nails gently raking his sides. His legs tightened around him, creating more resistance yet more pleasure due to the increased friction. He hadn't thought it possible, but Reno was driving him even crazier than before.

The Wutain removed his hand from his apprentice's member, rested his left hand on top of Reno's head, and kissed his forehead, while his right hand continued to support his movement and weight. Their bodies were closer together and the redhead's member slid between the two with ease, providing the touch it craved.

A few moments later Reno bucked as orgasm claimed him. He twitched and jerked, but managed to cling to Tseng, who continued to pound into him. The position had their heads inches apart and he found he couldn't look away from the Wutain's face. The emotion and unspoken words he found made another orgasm slam into him, leaving him dizzy and reeling.

As Reno released, his body clenched hard onto Tseng's cock. He was already fighting off his own orgasm, but it felt so good he wanted to draw it out. When the redhead came again, he couldn't hold back any longer and released, spurting into the tight heat surrounding him. He cried out and latched his mouth onto Reno's.

Eventually tongues were the only things that moved, with the exception of small aftershocks from each. Once his muscle control had returned, Tseng withdrew himself and breathlessly flopped onto the bed next to Reno.

"Talk about… tension relief," Reno panted. Tseng chuckled and he added, "Yer gonna have to take another shower."

"Let me recover and you can join me." His apprentice propped himself on an elbow and blinked at him.

"You plannin' on stayin' here a few days?"

"No. Why?"

Reno leaned forward and brought their mouths less than in inch apart. "Then it's my turn next yo," he whispered, pressing their lips together and trailing the fingers of his left hand down his mentor's torso, stopping on the inside of his right thigh with a squeeze.

Tseng shuddered as their tongues lazily danced. Breaking for air, he stood and headed towards the bathroom. "Do not forget the lube," he called over his shoulder. He grinned as Reno erupted in a string of muttered curses and the bed shifted.

Once in the bathroom, he turned on the water, adjusted the temperature and stepped in. As he turned, he found Reno leaning against the doorframe, the tube dangling from his fingers, a wicked smirk twisting his lips.

Reno pushed off the frame and joined Tseng in the shower, kissing his neck the first chance he got. "My turn yo," he whispered.

"Reno?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't talk, just fuck."

Reno chuckled quietly, slammed his mentor into the wall, and slipped a finger into the Wutain. Lately he'd felt like the entire world had decided to take up residence on his shoulders, but right now someone else could carry it. Right now, he had a cocky Wutain to fuck senseless, so he set to work and did just that.

* * *

Sumimasen - excuse me or I am sorry


End file.
